


So Petty (Uncharted AU)

by lemonween



Category: A Thief's End, Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Rafe and Daddy Sam, Fluff, Fluffy, Like Father like Daughter, cute and sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonween/pseuds/lemonween
Summary: I didn't even read this before posting lmao I just wanted to post smthn?? Anywho, I wrote this a WHILE a go nd you can find it on my Uncharted blog (vsullivan) aka so you know that I didn't steal it!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the summer and I was rusty n crusty

Kids fight. That is a given. However, most children argue over toys and crayons, not about the depths of History and existence of uncharted territories. No, this kind of argument is seldom amongst little ones; well, unless they are they offspring of Samuel Drake and Rafe Adler.

“You’re not related to Sir Francis Drake.” Avery Adler declared after Ava Reese finished her bit of ‘show and tell.’ “And how would you know?” The young Drake questioned as she began to pick up all the artifacts her father lent her for the presentation.

“Because my Daddy said so.” Ava Reese rolled her eyes at this, and gave the Adler twin a solid glare as she headed back to her seat. “Good point.” She stated. “But I think your Daddy is just sore because he had his butt kicked by mine.”

Avery Adler viewed these as fighting words, and immediately jumped out of her seat, despite the protest of their teacher, to face the sassy little Drake. “Oh yeah? Well, yours had more of an advantage anyway! He cheated.”

This made Ava Reese giggle, despite the fact that the Adler had both hands placed firmly on her small desk, her face mere inches away from her own. “Your Daddy had more that 100 men on his side and he still lost, dummy.”

The next moment was a blur as the sound of Ava Reese’s chair hitting the ground echoed out the room, accompanied by the squeals of their teacher as she struggled to separate the fierce kindergarteners from their brawl.

-

“Mr. Adler, please reason with us, your daughter-“ Principal Dean was cut off as Rafe spat out “My Daughter, like hell – this dick’s kid antagonized her!” The man gestured over to the male seated beside him, Mr. Samuel Drake no less, who had a smirk from hell present upon his lips.

“Mr. Adler, language, please.” Rafe merely rolled his eyes before going off to the principal once more, how it was ridiculous that his sweet Avery received a three day suspension for ‘standing up for herself.’

On the other side of the room, the girls’ teacher watched silently, a frown present on her pointed features. She couldn’t help but think ‘No wonder these girls are so rowdy, they get it from their fathers.’

“I’m telling you, this asshole encouraged the whole thing!”

‘So petty.’


End file.
